Between the Lines
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Little drabbles about our favorite Scandal characters. Ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: So, I do this for my Once Upon a Time stories, and I honestly have so much fun with these little drabbles. From requests, to just needing something separate from my stories to refuel my muse, they're just fun to me. So, after some discussion with another user on FF, I'm creating a bunch of little drabbles for Scandal.**_

 _ **This one is for**_ Puckleberryfan82 _ **. I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to all of your expectations! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **Let Me Go**

"Mr. President?" SSA Tom Larsen appeared in the doorway of the Oval Office.

"Not now, Tom, I'm neck deep in trouble in the Middle East." Fitz waved him off.

Tom glanced over at SSA Hal Rimbeau. Hal motioned for him to continue. "Sir, it's important."

"I doubt it's more important than all the soldiers we have dying in the Middle East." Fitz flipped the page of the brief he was reading and picked up a pen to jot down some notes.

"Actually, sir, I think you may reconsider that opinion." Tom offered up.

Sighing, Fitz tossed his pen on the desk and tipped back his chair, "Fine, Tom, what is so important?"

"Jake Ballard just called." Fitz simply raised an eyebrow at his news. He had a rude quip on the tip of his tongue, but Tom continued, "Someone broke into Olivia Pope's apartment, she's at James Madison Hospital now and"

Fitz was up, "We're on the move." He snatched his jacket off the back of the chair. It was from his time in the military. Mellie hated the coat. He'd gotten tired of arguing with her, so he came back down to the Oval in an attempt to avoid her.

Hal and Tom both nodded, moving swiftly into action to set up the necessary precautions to get the President to James Madison Hospital.

SCANDAL

Fitz came to a skidding stop in the waiting room. He found Jake Ballard pacing. "Jake? What the hell happened?"

Jake stopped and straightened, "Mr. President," he saluted Fitz, "it looks like there was a break in at her apartment. She took a fall. The doctor's say she should be just fine. She has a mild concussion." He lied cleanly. Fitz would have his head and his job if he found out that Olivia cracked her head in _his_ apartment _after_ they'd had a very long round of satisfying sex.

Fitz clenched his fists at his side, "How did this happen?" He stepped forward, "You were supposed to be watching her, protecting her." His voice was low and rough.

Jake's eyes narrowed at that, "I realize that, but there was nothing I could do. I got to her as quickly as I could and"

"She's still in the hospital." He yelled.

Tom placed a restraining hand on Fitz's shoulder, "Mr. President," Fitz turned to glare at him, "I recommend keeping your voice down. We have cleared the waiting room, but hospital staff is still around and there are still patients on the floor."

Fitz let out a grunt and shucked off Tom's hand, "What room is she in. I want to see her."

Tom nodded, "I'll go find out." He waited until Fitz was seated, his head in his hands, his leg shaking nervously.

Jake took a seat on the coffee table across from Fitz's chair, "She's going to be okay." He promised.

Fitz looked up, "If someone broke into her apartment, then that means she's in danger. I want my people to go over her place. I want them to go over security footage, the whole nine yards. I want you to lead it." Jake nodded. When he didn't move, Fitz growled, "Now, Jake. I want you to do this _tonight._ "

Jake stared at the President for a moment, holding Fitz's steely blue gaze before finally rising, "Of course, Mr. President." He held out his hand, "I'll let you know what I find." He promised.

"Thank you, Jake." Fitz paused, "For everything."

"Excuse me, sir?" Tom stood over Jake's shoulder, "The doctor says she still asleep, but you can wait in her room."

Fitz stood, "Let's go." He turned towards the hallway, following Hal and Tom down the corridor to Olivia's room.

When he opened the door, motioning for the agents to remain outside, he sucked in a deep breath. Olivia looked so small, entirely too small, sleeping off the sedatives they'd given her. The flimsy white hospital gown seemed to drown her. Pulling a chair up to her bedside, Fitz sat down, leaning forward to tug the blanket more firmly around her. "I'm right here, Livie." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Right here."

He must've dozed, because he woke to a small hand on his arm, fingers gently wrapping around his wrist and a whispered, "Fitz?"

Stretching slightly, Fitz yawned, "Livie?" He murmured, he felt her thumb rub against his pulse at his wrist and nearly jumped out of his skin, "Livie?" He repeated, "Are you okay?" He asked, very much awake now.

Olivia tried for a smile, "Hi." She murmured.

He sent her a watery grin back, leaning forward, he pressed his lips again to her forehead, right near a huge white bandage that looked faintly ridiculous on her small head, "Hi. Livie? What happened, are you okay?"

Olivia swallowed hard, her head throbbing. "I was in the living room and I saw" she shook her head, "I don't know right now, Fitz."

She closed her eyes as Fitz continued to stroke her forehead lightly, "It's okay, baby, it's okay." He repeated. "The doctors say you have a concussion. It was lucky Jake got to you when he did. Did you call him? Is that how he knew to get to your apartment?"

Olivia's eyes snapped open. _Jake_. She'd found his surveillance equipment. She'd just slept with him and here she was letting Fitz fawn over her. "No, Fitz, off." She pushed him away.

"Livie?" The hurt in his voice at her actions evident.

"I need a minute." She murmured. "I need a minute alone." She requested. When Fitz didn't respond, she stood up, flinging the door open, "I need a minute alone." She repeated.

Fitz frowned, but nodded, "I'll just be in the waiting room." He promised.

Olivia looked around the room. She located her own clothes quickly, tearing the hospital gown off of her body. She flew through the purse Jake must've grabbed up when he brought her in and found her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she found his number, "What the hell is going on?"

" _You're awake."_

"Fitz thinks my apartment was broken into. What the hell is going on, Jake? I want you to tell me now." She demanded.

 _He sighed deeply, "He asked me to watch you."_

"And so you _slept_ with me instead?" Olivia snapped, "And you were spying on me? You both were spying on me?" She didn't wait for him to respond, she just ended the call and tugged her heels on. She was leaving.

"Livie?" Fitz spotted her the moment she walked out of the hospital room. "Livie, you haven't been discharged."

"You were spying on me. You were having Jake spy on me!" She accused sharply.

Fitz sucked in a breath, "Yes." He replied.

She took a step back, "Yes? That's all you have to say for yourself? Yes?"

"You already know the truth. Would there be a point in lying about it?" Fitz asked.

She shook her head, "Why? What do you want that you don't already have or can't ask for?"

"I want you!" He screamed back at her. He took a calming breath, "I want you." He repeated in a softer tone of voice.

Olivia felt like someone had hit her hard in the gut. The heart-wrenching feeling made her throbbing head feel like nothing, "You're married." She pointed out.

"I know." Fitz replied.

She took a deep breath, "I want you too, FItz." She took a few steps forward, "But I think you have to let me go right now."

"What?" The look and sound of pain on his face and in his tone shook her.

"For right now, you have to let me go." She murmured. "Not forever. Just for right now."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Mix Up**

Olivia Pope let out a loud groan that was followed by a flash of lightening. Waving her hand frantically, she hoped the next cab came to a stop in front of her. The overhang at Dulles was not enough to protect her from the rain. The wind was whipping it right in front of her.

She sighed two minutes later when she was sitting in the back of a cab, looking for all the world like a drowned rat. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and gave the cab driver her home address.

Forty-five minutes later, thanks to the fact that no one could drive in the rain, she was paying the cabbie and hauling her suitcase into her apartment. Leaving it next to the door. She immediately started stripping, pieces of clothing falling to the floor as she walked to her bathroom, knowing the only way she was really going to relax was with a hot shower, followed by a bowl of popcorn, a glass of wine and the news.

It wasn't until the next morning that she opened up her suitcase and found a bevy of men's clothing. "Damn it!" She shouted into the empty room. Moving back to the entryway, she picked up her purse and dug through her phone. It was still off from the plane ride the day before. Last night she'd had no intention of speaking to any other human beings or reading any emails. She needed a day to just decompress _alone_. When her phone finally booted up, she saw that she had twenty-two missed calls and seventeen text messages from the same unknown number. She only listened to the first voicemail to confirm it was the man with _her_ suitcase before hitting redial.

"Fitzgerald Grant." The voice was deep on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, this is Olivia Pope. Sorry, I left my phone off yesterday after getting in. I just opened the suitcase and I believe it belongs to you." She rattled off quickly.

The man on the other end chuckled, "Yeah, I think you're right. You could only imagine my surprise when I found a dress instead of my slacks." He paused, "Not to sound impatient or rude, but I could really use my clothes this morning. I have a meeting in three hours and I'm plane rumpled."

Olivia chuckled, "Yeah, where are you staying?"

"The Watergate." He paused, "But I can meet you anywhere that's"

"That's not far from my house. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes." She bargained.

"You, Ms. Pope, are an angel sent from the heavens. Thank you." Olivia just chuckled at his response before hanging up.

SCANDAL

Exactly fourteen minutes later, Olivia was rolling the black suitcase through the lobby of The Watergate. She'd looked up Fitzgerald Grant on her way. She knew what he looked like. And he was probably in town for the seminar on the Revolutionary War. It seemed that he'd taken a detour from the usual Grant politics and was a Professor of History at UPenn.

"Ms. Pope?" A voice sounded behind her and she turned. She'd seen a picture of Professor Grant, but she was in no way prepared for the man in person. "I'm Fitz Grant." He held out his hand.

She cleared her throat quickly, "Olivia Pope." She shook his hand, "Here's your suitcase. I'm sure you want to go change."

He chuckled, "I do, but I have some time before my meeting, can I buy you lunch?" He asked.

Olivia stepped back, not expecting that. "Of course." She agreed after a moment.

"Great, I'll just go change. I'll be back down in just a minute." He grinned at her, moving back towards the elevator with a parting wave.

Biting her lip, Olivia snapped a quick photo of him walking, attaching it to a text to her best friend, Abby.

 _I'm having lunch with_ that. _Professor Fitzgerald Grant. Details to follow post-lunch. Started as a luggage mix-up at the airport._

She'd just settled herself in a chair to wait for Fitz, when her phone buzzed.

 _I'm on it. Details as soon as you're back in your car._

Olivia grinned. She should have some specs on the man she'd agreed to have lunch with before he even got back downstairs. Not even five minutes later, she wasn't disappointed. Apparently he was a veteran, with a degree in history from Harvard. He was supposed to go to law school, but instead wound up at an interview in the History Department. He got his PhD in Colonial America before moving back to California to teach full time. He was speaking at the conference in town tomorrow. Today he was supposed to meet with other professors speaking before dinner and drinks. He was single, having dumped his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Melanie Carswell, eight months earlier. He hadn't even been noticed on a date since then. He did have three articles published since he lost the dead weight, and was working on a book deal.

Abby was damn good.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" She looked up from her phone to find Fitz wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up.

She grinned at him, "How do you feel about burgers and fries?"

"I'd say you were a woman after my own heart." He teased. "Gettysburg Burgers?" He asked.

"You sure you aren't after mine?" She shot back with a teasing grin.

Four hours later, Fitz was late to his meeting with the other visiting scholars, and Olivia was giving Abby a play-by-play of their lunch over a glass of wine. She'd found Abby reading a magazine outside of her apartment when she got home.

Not even ten minutes into Olivia's description of the lunch, Abby was grinning widely, "You're going to marry him." She predicted. "Oh, can I be your maid of honor?"

Olivia shook her head, "You're crazy, I'll probably never hear from him again."

"Famous last words, future Mrs. Grant." Abby chuckled.

SCANDAL

 _One Year Later_

"Want to get out of here?" Fitz murmured in her ear, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Olivia looked up at him disapprovingly, "Fitz, we can't just leave. We have to talk to everyone and dance and eat and"

"I was thinking Gettysburg Burgers sounded awesome." He ignored her disapproving look.

Her mouth opened, "You really are a man after my own heart." She echoed their words from a year earlier. "Race you to the limo?"

"You're on." He dashed out the side door, making a break before she could herself.

When they arrived at the burger joint fifteen minutes later, the patrons turned to stare. "Dude," the cashier nodded, "did you like steal a bride or something?" He asked, motioning to Olivia in her wedding dress.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, "Nah, we just wanted some good food, so we ditched our own reception." She linked her hand with Fitz's, her thumb rubbing over his wedding band. "Thank God for Gettysburg Burgers." She murmured as she stared up at the menu.

"Actually, I prefer to thank him for identical luggage." Fitz countered lightly. Olivia hummed her agreement.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 **Yes**

" _Yes."_

Questions flew all around her as she stood in front of her apartment building.

" _Yes, I am President Grant's mistress." She repeated._

Abby clutched the remote in her hand loosely. Everything was falling apart. Just when she thought she was in control, it was all coming crashing down around. Olivia had done the last thing she'd ever expected. She'd _admitted_ to her affair with Grant. Now, she hadn't given the press any details, but there was really no good way to do that and ensure she made it into her apartment in one piece. Knowing Olivia, she'd be sitting down with Diane Sawyer or Kimberly Mitchell within the next 48 hours giving an exclusive look into her relationship with Grant. And the president would willingly sit by her side during it.

This wasn't Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky.

Mellie Grant certainly wasn't Hillary Clinton.

There was no blue dress.

Fitz _loved_ Olivia with every bone in his body. And Olivia, no matter how gun shy, felt the same. It seemed that now that divorce papers were on the table and Olivia was willing to be open and honest, they would go down in flames together if that's what it took.

Abby suddenly hated her job.

"What happened? Why has the interview been delayed?" Mellie asked, breezing in the room like she was the First Lady, "We need to get things moving if" Abby hit rewind the moment the president followed his soon to be ex-wife inside.

" _Are you the president's mistress?"_

" _Yes. Yes, I am President Grant's mistress."_

Abby turned to find Lizzie, Fitz and Mellie gaping at the television.

"She did it." Fitz murmured. "She gave it all up for me."

Mellie looked between Abby, Lizzie and Fitz, "We can fix this, you can deny. Everyone knew Clinton was lying, but"

Fitz was already headed to the door, "I want transportation to Liv's apartment. Figure out the press." He ordered Hal as they moved into the hallway. He grabbed his blazer as they went.

"Fitz!" Mellie called out, "You can't be serious. You can't go to her, we can fix this."

Kimberly Mitchell was watching the First Couple with curious eyes as the president shrugged into his coat, "Look, Mellie, sign the damn divorce papers now, or don't sign them. Either way, you and I both know that this is over and we are no longer a team. Now, Liv just made a huge announcement and the last thing she deserves is to be alone in her apartment questioning everything."

Mellie's mouth fell open and then closed, "You want to be with her when you're the one who had the"

"Are you really going to finish that sentence, Mel?" Fitz arched a knowing brow at Mellie and the former debutante snapped her mouth shut instantly, "Get her out of here. When I get back she shouldn't be in my home." He ordered Lizzie. He paused in the doorway again, "Oh, and Abby?" The redhead turned, "Take advice from Cyrus again and you'll be sitting in his office wishing you still worked here." He threatened.

SCANDAL

Olivia lifted the bottle of her most expensive wine to her lips and took a long sip. She'd turned her phone off, deciding to ignore Huck, Quinn and Jake altogether. She was also certain she'd have a phone call from Abby at some point.

Abby.

She knew Abby was behind all of this at the White House. It made her stomach curl to think of Mellie sleeping in the Residence once again. That had become Olivia's _home_. It was hers because Fitz was there. She couldn't stand the thought of another woman holding his hand, pressing her lips to his, wrapping herself around him. And even though she knew Fitz didn't want Mellie, the idea of him sitting next to her even _pretending_ to be happy. . . She took another drag of her wine.

A banging on her door startled her and she rolled her eyes. Whoever was coming to pull her out of her future drunken stupor wasn't coming inside.

The banging continued.

And she ignored it, taking another sip.

"Livie?"

She sputtered when she heard Fitz's voice. She shouldn't be surprised he was here, but she was surprised he was here _already_. She thought it'd take him at least another hour to get out of the White House and away from everyone (especially Kimberly Mitchell) who was there.

She nearly tripped over her feet in her effort to get to the door. She unlocked it and threw it open, "You're here." She murmured.

"You said yes." He replied softly.

She smiled up at him, "Hi."

His grin widened, "Hi." He was inside the next moment, kicking the door shut with a loud bang and spinning her around, pressing her up against it. His mouth was hot and insistent, teeth nipping at her full lower lip, sucking it into his own mouth and relishing in her moan. She tugged on the lapels of his blazer, pulling him impossibly closer. He turned them suddenly, pointing them towards her bedroom.

Olivia felt her toes curl at his kisses. She knew, deep down in her gut she just knew, that this was the first day of the rest of their lives. This was it. They were both finally done running. They were finally done questioning whether they could do this or whether or not this was right. They were going to be together, consequences be damned. And Sally and her little Liberty show could just go to hell. Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered except _them_.

SCANDAL

Two hours later, the bottle of wine and a bowl of popcorn rested on her nightstand. Rolling them over, Fitz hovered above her. Her little hands traced over his solid chest, fingers slipping through the hair there and running over the dips and grooves of his muscles, "You said yes." Fitz murmured in awe.

"I don't want to run anymore." She whispered quietly, afraid that if she was too loud she'd somehow break the spell around them. "I love you."

His nose nuzzled against hers, his leg coming between hers to separate her thighs, "I love you too, Livie." He hesitated.

"Don't hesitate. No more hesitation." She ordered softly.

"It's just, your business"

"Will suffer." She shrugged, "There's not much left to it anyhow." She admitted, thinking of her mostly disassembled staff. "Huck and Quinn don't get along. Abby works for you. Stephen is living in Russia. Harrison is. . ." She swallowed hard. "It's just a business. It can be rebuilt. It can move. It doesn't matter. It can't truly make me happy. I know that now."

"And Ballard?" Fitz asked slowly.

She was already shaking her head, "He knows I don't love him. He's accepted that. He wants, and deserves, someone who can love him. He was mostly there to catch our guy." She admitted. She toyed with the dog tags dangling around his neck, "And what about you and your business?"

"I'm thinking of firing my press secretary since she's been getting her orders from my former chief of staff instead of me, but other than that, Livie, it's just a job. At the end of the day, that's all it is." He paused, "Besides, I have Mellie's affair and the divorce papers in our corner." He reminded her.

Olivia sighed deeply, "Well then, I guess it's time to have a sit down interview. To get it all out in the open and just be refreshingly honest."

Fitz beamed down at her. "I guess so."

SCANDAL

 _Three Days Later_

"So," Kimberly Mitchell glanced between Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant, "you're openly admitting to being the president's mistress?"

Olivia glanced up at Fitz and he took her hand, his answering smile was all the confidence she needed, "Yes."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

 _ **AN: So the scene this is based off has been my favorite Fitz moment of all time. It was just so dang darling. But of course they had to throw Mellie into it, so I decided to change it. Cause replacing Mellie with Olivia just seemed so much better. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 **When She's On**

Fitz paused with his hand on the door handle leading into his bedroom in the Residence. He tilted his head towards it, listening closely. The sound of Olivia's laughter greeted him. His frown turned into a soft smile. He hadn't expected her over. In fact, she had told him that she was going to be hiding out in her apartment, that she needed the space. When he'd talked to her the night before she'd been so lost, reading the derogatory and hurtful comments online. The threats to her written by anonymous men who didn't know her, who didn't know them. It made him sick to his stomach, but hearing her laughter on the other side of this door, well that was something he was going to enjoy.

" _Well, gosh darn it, where on earth could Teddy be?" Olivia's voice sang out. "How on earth could I lose a Teddy? A whole boy?"_

Fitz's grin widened when he realized that she was in there with Teddy. Pushing the door open, Fitz leaned in the doorway, "Did I hear that you lost an entire boy, Livie?" He asked, jumping into whatever game the two of them had started.

Olivia was on her hands and knees crawling around his bedroom. He could just make out the tips of Teddy's slippers behind one of the curtains and could just hear his little boy's snickering. Olivia was beaming, wearing one of his Navy sweatshirts and a pair of yoga pants, there were fuzzy socks on her feet and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She glanced up at him, a smile on her face, "Hi, Fitz!" She sat back on her heels, "I'm very sorry to tell you, but I lost your youngest child. One minute, Teddy and I are discussing what we're going to have for dinner and if we think you'll be up here in time for it and the movie we're going to watch and the next he was just gone." She glanced down at her hands, "I'm really sorry. He's a very sneaky boy, though."

Fitz sighed, "He is. I guess I should've warned you about that." He yanked at his tie, tugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes, "Well, I'll help you try to find him."

Olivia nodded, "We should split up the room." She started strategizing very seriously, as if his son wasn't behind the curtain by the floor to ceiling window.

He agreed, "I'll take this half." Fitz turned slightly, "Oh where, oh where could Teddy be?" He called out in a deep sing-song voice.

Olivia was shaking her head, biting her lip to hold back the laughter. Once she squelched it, she murmured, "Fitz, I think he's outsmarted us both."

After another two minutes of searching, Fitz sighed, "Well, Livie, I was thinking about pizza for dinner. Maybe some ice cream sundaes for dessert?"

"Oh, we should have ice cream sundaes first." Olivia piped up.

The next moment they heard the curtain being pulled back and little feet pitter pattering towards them, "I want ice cream sundaes and pizza!" Teddy cried out.

"Teddy!" Olivia and Fitz cried out together.

The little boy wrapped his arms around both of them, "Can we have pizza and ice cream now?" He asked.

Fitz laughed, bringing both Teddy and Olivia into his arms, "I think that sounds like a great idea, champ."

SCANDAL

Fitz hummed as he climbed up on the bed, curling his arms around Olivia. She handed him a glass of wine and tucked herself firmly in his arms, "Did he go down finally?"

Fitz laughed, his chest rumbling beneath her, "Finally. I thought having you in there would be a good bargaining chip. Apparently, Teddy's so in love with you that he only wants to stay awake with you."

Olivia laughed, bringing her wine up to her lips for a sip, "He's so precious, Fitz. He's so much like _you_. He's a mini-Fitz."

Fitz took her glass, setting both of them on the nightstand, "How did you two end up like that?"

Olivia shrugged, "I came up looking for you. After last night, you were right, I needed to shut the computer and to just be with you." She admitted, "And Maria was here with Teddy and I told her she could go home. She looked tired and I thought it may be good if Teddy and I bonded some. I mean, I hope that he and I will be spending some time"

She squealed as he flipped her onto her back, hovering over her, "I hope that all my kids will get to know you." His hand slipped up under his sweatshirt she was still wearing. "Now, we can talk about my kids and how they're going to love you," he pushed the thick material up, exposing her flat tummy to his gaze, "or you can stop talking and start moaning."

Olivia squirmed under him, "We can talk about your kids tomorrow. I'd rather moan now." She whispered. She sucked in a breath when he ripped the sweater off of her and the cool air hit her warm flesh. His lips followed soon after, skimming over her belly, up her ribs, latching onto a nipple, tugging at it with his teeth. Her back arched and she mewled, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair. He continued to move down, his teeth scraping over her ribs. " _Fitz_." She moaned out softly.

"Not quite what I wanted." His breath was warm against her skin and she hummed out a response as his lips continued to move further down her body. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders, spreading her wide to him before running the flat of his tongue over her. Her responding moan bounced off the walls. "That's it, Livie." He murmured before diving back in. He pressed his hand down on her stomach, holding her down as he continued to lap at her.

When she cried out, her back arching, he slowly brought her down. He crawled up her body, a smug grin on her face. "Pretty good moaning there." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and tugged his head down to hers. She could taste herself on his lips. Her fingers flew down the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She scraped her nails down his chest, reaching the buckle of his belt.

"Off, Fitz. Now." She tugged at his pants.

He laughed, "So impatient." He grinned, shucking out of his pants.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him up to her, "Hi." She traced her fingers across his cheeks, his lips, his nose.

"Hi." He replied.

She flexed her hips up slightly, "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too, Livie." He brushed his lips over hers lightly.

"Fitz?" She asked, he responded by nudging her nose with his. "Get in me now."

He leaned back, "Ordering the president around?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yes, in me now, _Mr. President_." She tugged him back down into a kiss. The kiss was a little sloppy, clacking teeth and nipping lips as he slid into her. She let out another moan. She loved the way they fit together. It was what tipped them over the edge. They fit together so perfectly on so many levels. Everything about them was perfect and they would figure out the rest of it. They would get through the potential impeachment, through whatever Mellie and Cyrus thew at them, through the press and media scrutiny, through it all.

When she cried out his name again, he followed her over the edge, his face dropping into her neck. "Love you, Livie." She hummed in response, "I could get use to that." he murmured, withdrawing slowly and pulling her into his side.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You and Teddy, playing like that. Having dinner with you. Having you here in my bed." He pressed a kiss to her hair, "I could get used to all of this."

Tucking herself firmly into his side, she sighed out, "Me too."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys . . . I know it's agains the rules to post author's notes with no content in them, but I feel you all deserve an explanation as to why I've been absent from FF for so long. For the past three months I've been very sick. We don't know what's wrong with me, I've been to multiple doctors and right now I'm in the hospital. I was admitted originally for dehydration four days ago, but I'm still here. I do not know when my next updates will be. I had high hopes of updating this past weekend, but that didn't happen. I do not know when I will be back. Please hang tight, I promise that this is not goodbye from me. I will be back. As of right now, I'm just not sure when.

Thank you all for your continuous support!

~ XOXO MAF


End file.
